You'll Be Great
by Remus Loves Tonks
Summary: Fred comforts Ginny the day before her first day at Hogwarts. Lots of brotherly type fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: This idea came to me randomly last night while I was trying to fall asleep, oddly enough. Just thought it sounded cute, and I figured I'd write it down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Believe me, I wish I did. **

Everyone in the Weasley household had long since gone to bed, dreaming sweetly about the next day's adventures and the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Everyone, that is, except Ginny Weasley. Ginny was lying awake, staring up at the ceiling. She was worrying about tomorrow, which would be the beginning of her seven years of magical education, her first day at Hogwarts.

For years and years, she'd been so envious of her older brothers as she'd watched them, one after another, get on that big scarlet steam engine. Now that it was her turn, though, it was a different story.

There was an unpleasant knot of worry in her stomach that was preventing her from sleeping peacefully. The same thoughts kept running through her head, like a perverse mantra. _What if I'm not in Gryffindor? What if I'm in Slytherin? What if no one likes me? What if I'm not good enough? What if…?_

Finally, _finally_ she fell asleep, though it didn't last long. She woke up in a panic not long after, with cold sweat beading on her face.

She'd just had the most horrible dream. She'd placed the Sorting Hat on her head (Bill was the only one of her brothers that would tell her how students were sorted at Hogwarts) and sat there. And sat there. _And sat there. _And nothing had happened. Eventually one of the teachers had ripped the Sorting Hat off her head, and forced her out of the Great Hall. Then the other kids had started throwing things at her, and it was horrible.

She sat bolt upright in bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her eyes wide, she took a deep breath. It was just a dream, nothing more. It'd had already been proven that she had magical ability; there was no way that scenario could really happen.

Still, she needed some reassurance. As quietly as she could, she crept out of her room and just down the hall, to the door that was marked 'Fred and George'. Pausing, she took another breath, and pushed the door open. It made an infinitesimal creaking noise as she nudged it open more with her foot.

She crept into their room, carefully avoiding the clothes, books, prank items, and dirty socks that she remembered her mother specifically telling them to pick up earlier that day.

She tiptoed over and stood by Fred's bed, peering down at him. She was trying to work up the nerve to wake him up, when his brown eyes opened, sleepily at first, then startled when he saw someone hovering over his bed, inches from his face.

"OI!" he shouted, before Ginny clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Do you wanna wake up the entire house?" she hissed, glancing at George, who grunted in his sleep, and turned over.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Fred after Ginny removed her hand. She hesitated slightly, then sighed.

"I—I'm worried about tomorrow. What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" she asked, sounding anguished. Fred smiled at her slightly, then scooted over and patted the spot next to him on the bed. She climbed in gratefully, and he put his arm around her.

"Gin, everyone in our family's been in Gryffindor for like, the last hundred years," said Fred.

"I know! That's why it'd be even worse if I'm not!" she whispered fiercely.

"When it comes down to it, really, it's not that big of a deal," he said soothingly.

"But what if I'm in Slytherin?" she asked, nearly hysterical.

"You won't be. You may be devilish, but you're not evil," he said, grinning and flicking her earlobe. She smiled slightly.

"Gin? Ginny?" whispered Fred a few minutes later. He glanced down at his little sister to find she was fast asleep, her head leaning on his shoulder. Sighing, he checked his watch: 3:43 am. There was no way he could sleep like this for the rest of the night, and he needed to be well rested for tomorrow.

After a moment, he made up his mind. He shifted his weight a little and hooked one of his arms under her knees, and the other under her arms, and carried her back to her room. He laid her in her bed and recovered her with the comforter.

He stood staring at her for a moment, thinking about how she'd been when she was a baby. He almost couldn't believe she was eleven already. He mentally shook himself, realizing he sounded like a sentimental child, or worse, his mother.

Glancing one last time at his little sister, Fred turned and left the room, closing the door silently as he did.

The next day, Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor, just like every other Weasley in the history of forever. As she took her seat in between Fred and George at the House table, Fred leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What did I tell you?"

**A/N: Random brotherly fluff, I thought it was sweet. The ending wasn't as good as I'd hoped, but I'm still happy with it.**


End file.
